Random Stories from the Raildex Verse
by Takawai
Summary: Random stories from Academy City and its parallel worlds. One-shot stories.


Story One: Espermon of the Gathering-gi oh

It was a tense afternoon at Sevenths Mist Shopping mall there was a large crowd gathered at a large designated section of space. To be more precise there were two people and their Espermon battling it out, "Misakachu use electric spear attack" a spiky haired teenage boy yelled out. A Mini-Misaka Mikoto in her Tokiwadai winter uniform with a pair of yellow ears and a thunderbolt looking tail screamed out, "MI-SA-KA-CHUU!" giants volts of electricity blasted out at its target which happened to look like Shirai Kuroko.

"Quickly Teleport out of there, Shiraibra!" yelled a familiar blue haired boy but to his surprise his Shiraibra didn't budge but instead it took it head on, the spiky haired boy grinned with happiness, "Told you your Shiraibra didn't stand a chance against", Aogami Pierce had a annoyed expression on his face but then he realized something.

Taking a special pose Pierce revealed something,

"You activated Shiraibra's special ability, "Misakachu's Lovebolt". Since you activated her special ability Kami-yan, I shall explain it too you. For a small price of 500 life points if a Misakachu does an electic based attack to Shiraibra no damage is dealt to my life points or to Shiraibra's hit points but it does increase her Masochists stat, which is normally 0 to over 9000! And since the Masochists stat is unique to Shiraibra it gives awesome benefits, like increasing Shiraibra's speed stat by two stages and increasing her total hit points by an extra 10 percent. If you think that enough Kami-yan, Shiraibra also gets to do a few extra little things….. Take a look.

In-between Touma and Aogami where the two combatants were battling it out Misakachu unleashing a continuous flow of electricity to Shiraibra who seems to be on the ground screaming with a lust filled tone, "SHIIIIRAAAAIIIIBRRRAAA!" The Misakachu had a really uncomfortable look on her face but the beeping noise of the various stats that were changing continuously making a presence known.

**Stats:**

Aogami Pierce's Life points: 17,000 – 500 = 16,500

Shiraibra's Stats:  
Hit points: 1200x10% = 120 extra damage (total 1420)  
Defense points: 150  
Attack: 225  
Special Attack: 225  
Special Defense: 70  
Speed: 400 + 200(Two Stage power Increase)  
Masochists(Unique Stat): 0 + OVER 9000!

**Stats:**

**Kamijou Touma's Life Points: 12,400**  
**Special Abilities:**  
"Anti-Pervert" When Shiraibra uses abilities that could be considered perverted she automatically does a instant attack that does 200 damage to Shiraibra's hit points and stun her for 10 seconds and one card based turn.  
"Idiot" When facing a Toumanorris all damage done to Toumanorris increases her Tsundere stat to an instant cap of 500.

Misakachu's Stats:  
**Hit points: 2500**  
**Attack: 220**  
**Defense: 300**  
**Special Attack: 6000**  
**Special Defense: 700**  
**Speed: 400**  
**Tsundere(Unique Stat): 0** (_All stats except for Speed, Special Attack and Hit Points are reduced to 0)_

The Misakachu stopped electrocuting Shirabra and waited for the next creature to come out but nothing happened.  
The Shiraibra opened her eyes, she had a sparkle in her eye along with a perverted grin on her miniature face, before Misakachu could react, Shiraibra teleport behind her and stripped her of her shorts under her skirt and her bra, When the Misakachu realized that the clothes were missing, Misakachu's defense stats decreased and so did Touma''s life points.

**Kamijou Touma's Life Points: 1500-700= 800**  
**Misakachu's Stats:**  
**Defense: 300 – 100 = 200**

Touma grinned again he knew he had this game in the bag, "I Activate one of Misakachu Special abilities, "Anti-Perver" When Shiraibra uses perverted abilities on Misakachu, Shiraibra gets a 10 second movement stun and a one card turn stun and to finish up your Shiraibra take 200 damage to her HP….. you know what that means" Aogami realized that he walked into a trap and Touma could see in his eyes that he made a mistake, "You are wide open to attack" Touma tapped on some buttons on his duel disk, "I activate the ability card, "Railgun" for each Type Charger I have in my hand I deal special attack damage which in this case is 6000 and times that by the amount of type chargers I have in my hand, which has to be electric type. I have three electric type cards in my hand, so here is some basic math for you. What is 6000 time 3 equal?" Touma didn't give him a chance to reply back, "18,000 damage in total and with the amount of life points to have left you loose"

Misakachu use your Railgun attack and finish this game up, Misakachu nodded to Touma and a coin appeared out of nowhere summoning up some electricity Misakachu unleashed her miniature sized Railgun passed the unconscious Shiraibra and stuck directly into Aogami, although not doing physical damage in reality but it did take away the last of his life points and the last of his ego.

**Kamijou Touma's Life Points: 800**

**Aogami Pierce's Life points: 16,500- 18,000 = 0 (-1500)**

When the beeping sound of Pierce's life point finally hit zero the Misakachu and Touma jumped and cheered. Misakachu leaped into her trainers chest. Even though "Espermon of the Gathering-gi-oh" is a game and the Espermon were all virtual models in this particular instance Touma was hit with the force of Misakachu and they sheared a bonding moment together.

Out of nowhere Touma blurted out "If only Misaka could be cute and kind as you Misakachu" he said looking down at the Mini Misaka.  
He instantly regretted saying that sentence when he head crackling of electricity behind him, "So you prefer a Espermon of me instead," Touma stiffened up like a rock and the color drained out of his face Misakachu copied her trainers actions.

Touma nervously turned around to see a certain middle school level 5 standing there with electricity coming of her body, "I had good intentions in what I said, Misaka", Touma tried to ward her off with little succession "Good intentions you said, All I see is a pervert trying to hit on a Espermon" "Stop…. I wasn't trying to hit on Misakachu" Mikoto looked down at Misakachu who was hugging cutely into Touma she turned her head around to Mikoto and gave a evil looking smirk but at the same time still cute too Mikoto. One thought instantly crossed Mikoto's mind, "Your dead Midget" just to blow some steam off Mikoto instantly asked for a fight to much of Touma misfortune he ran away from the Electromaster.

The next day every person that owned a Espermon in AC woke up to find their dual disk and Espermon effectively dead. Many people cried over the loss of their Espermon but none more so than Kamijou Touma but one person was still happy playing with her Toumanorris and that was Misaka Mikoto, "You are such the cutest thing!"

**THE END**

AN: This was just a half ass attempt to get me on the role on fan fiction again. In my opinion it was my attempt at Crack fic but nether the less it was my attempt while being half asleep.


End file.
